the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TearsOfGold451/NaNoWriMo 2014!
안녕! So, as you may be able to guess from the title (I don't know, you might be slightly stupid), this blog is about NaNoWriMo, specifically the one happening in, like, two days! For those of you who didn't read the books, NaNoWriMo stands for National Novel Writing Month (though it's really international, I don't care if you're living in the heart of Kansas or on the coast of South Africa, you can still participate). It is a month in which hundreds of thousands of crazy people gather together to attempt to write 50,000 words of a lengthy piece of fiction in the month of November (they do them now in the spring and summer, too, but this is November, the main claim). I am one of those crazy people and I know a few here are also crazy in attempting it. Now, it may seem scary but, honestly? IT'S SO FUN! This will be my third year and I've won both times (we don't talk about '13, though. God, I hated that). It's honestly so exciting and it gets your creativity going! I would definitely recommend you do it, because it's bae. Okay, so one of the best parts of NaNo is the social aspect of it. I never really interacted with many people during November, but this year I want to change that. As I said, there are people I know of doing it here, so that will be helpful. So basically, I wanna know if you're going to participate! If you want to (and tbh, the 50,000 point is just a goal set by the NaNo team, if you have to stop at 10,000, or even 2,000, it's more than you would have written, right?) let me know down in the comments! If you're already participating, let me know! We could get together on chat and do writing sprints and discuss our stories and, you know, the like. If you have any questions, you could ask me, but you will probably have a better bet at finding the answer you want on Google, even though I'm hotter than Google. I hopefully will upload excerpts from my story, as well, because I have a good feeling about it this year. I'll link some links now, ya feel? http://nanowrimo.org/participants/firsttimer451 - Make an account at the official NaNo website and add me! (Please don't tease my name, I wish I could change it, I was a weird 12 year old, 'kay? - Wait, I'm still a weird 14 year old. Bye) https://www.youtube.com/user/italktosnakes - Watch all of Kristina Horner's NaNo videos! She's a long time participant, an amazing Youtuber/Booktuber/is there even a term for how awesome she is? and you should definitely watch her! https://www.youtube.com/user/Katytastic - Watch all of Kat's NaNo videos! She has so many - her 2012 daily NaNo vlogs (and ones she made before and after Nov. 2012) are so good and helpful, and she also has daily ones from 2011, and a few from 2013! She's doing daily vlogs this year, too, but on her vlog channel. If you watch her most recent NaNo video (uploaded yesterday), she'll link you to that! There are also many other great Youtubers (well, Booktubers mostly) who do NaNo videos, like LittleBookOwl, Helene Jeppesen (she only did it last year and she isn't doing it again but she has some great and funny NaNo stuff!) and countless others that I can't remember at this point. Happy NaNoWriMo everybody! (Seriously, the only reason Halloween is bearable is because it's the day before November). (Template: NaNoWriMo) Category:Blog posts